


Song for Sauli - a love poem

by islasands



Series: Lambski [52]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Love Poem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I invited our Finnish friends to translate this poem. Thank you so much. xoxo</p></blockquote>





	Song for Sauli - a love poem

_Song for Sauli_

 

If there is a road then let it lead me home

And if there is snow let the footprints reveal

That more than one is travelling, walking hand in hand

 

If there is a moon let the curtains be left open

Let her tranquil gaze examine our room, our bed

The clothing we have left crumpled on the floor

 

If there is a fire in the hearth and I am sitting alone

Let the dog at my feet startle at the sound

Of his footsteps.  Let the door open quickly!

 

And if there is music then let it run its course

Until the house is silent and the hours of sleeping pass

Unnoticed by our bodies, naked, dreaming, loved 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I invited our Finnish friends to translate this poem. Thank you so much. xoxo


End file.
